


The Stranger

by fits_in_frames



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in a bar, of all places, and now this anonymous pirate is sucking him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> For my bestie, [](http://jordi124.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jordi124.livejournal.com/)**jordi124**.

They met in a bar, of all places, and now this anonymous pirate is sucking him off. He moans and sighs and runs his hand through the stranger's sandy hair, which is surprisingly like his own. Through the alcoholic haze, he see the stranger stand, hoist his ridiculously tight pants up, and cough. He thanks him, offers to pay ( _how does ten sound?_ he slurs and pulls out his wallet), and puts his hat back on. The next day, when he wakes up in the back of a pick up truck, he wonders (hopes, wishes, curses) if it was all a dream.


End file.
